1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to binder systems for containing papers, documents, media, or other items in removable relation to each other. More specifically, the present invention relates to an arrangement of binders within a notebook-style cover which results in an efficient use of space, materials, and an increased storage capacity, in both the binder and the binder storage location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Binders are well known devices for keeping various types of documents together. The most commonly used version, as seen in FIG. 1, is a three ring notebook binder 10. In its most traditional embodiment, a cover 11 is provided having a first cover portion 12, a cover spine portion 13, and a second cover portion 14. The first and second cover portions 12 and 14, and the cover spine portion 13 are usually a rigid material (e.g. cardboard, plastic, or the like) and occasionally fabric covered or covered with other decorative means including padding. The first cover portion 12 and the cover spine 13 are connected by a first flexible hinge 15, and the cover spine and the second cover portion 14 are likewise connected by a second flexible hinge 16. This enables the covers 12 and 14 to flex about the hinges 15 and 16 and be closed into a traditional book-style notebook.
Retaining the contents of the notebook is a three-ring binder 17 which is formed by a spine 18 (usually metal) having a plurality of split rings 19 which are openable and closable manually or via action of lever 20. In some embodiments, the split rings 19 are biased closed via a spring mechanism (not shown).
Various embodiments of the rings and binder are known. While three is the traditional number of split rings in a binder, more, or less are also known (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,841). Different shaped rings, e.g. a xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d shaped ring are known (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,286; U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,327) and different designs for the rings are known (e.g. D408,851).
Rings which slide within each other are known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,768), as are wrap-around covers (U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,216).
A plurality of covers with living hinges are also known (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,140) and a flexible spine portion is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,246. Various means for attaching the binder mechanism to the cover are known (e.g U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,019,538; 5,964,544; 5,882,135).
Mounting the ring binder on the rear cover is likewise known (U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,628; U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,246; U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,327), or about a hinge to serve as an opening-closing mechanism (U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,159); as are different types of covers, such as a thermoplastic cover with grooves delineating a spine portion (U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,207). A notebook which can act as a display stand is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,327 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,821.
An expandable, double ring binder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,017, where the rings are mounted on the same cover spine portion.
While each of these patents illustrates a unique method for adapting a binder-type device to a particular use or convenience, none addresses the constant dilemma of preventing the waste of scarce shelf space and creating a stable, uniform binder apparatus which is attractive and functional. A solution to this problem is needed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a binder arrangement which is attractive and functional.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a binder arrangement which results in the maximum efficiency in space utilization for the binder.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a binder arrangement with a plurality of binders in opposing relation to each other.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a binder which, when closed, presents an essentially parallel cover arrangement over any level of fill.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide a binder arrangement, which, when placed in relation with other such binders, efficiently utilizes the space on a shelf or other storage area.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a binder arrangement which is stackable in the vertical direction with other such binders in a stable and essentially upright manner.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide for the storage of materials in a binder while providing a savings of materials while constructing the binder.
Other objects, features, and characteristics of the present invention as well as the methods of use of related elements will become more apparent upon consideration of the following description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein like reference numbers designate corresponding elements in the various figures.